Silence shouldn't be golden
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Leonardo loses his hearing, but gains something else. 12 verse
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"So whats the mater Donatello?" Raph asked as Don looked in Leo's ear with the flashlight as Leo sat on the bed kicking his legs softly. Don pulled away and waved a hand in front of Leo's inanimate face. Leo was staring off into space because he was looking at us but then...not. Raph shook his head as Don cursed under his breath.

"Leo? Leonardo" Raph shouted as Don turned around and picked up Leo's shell phone.

"Raph he cant hear you" Don signed already tired of hearing Raph's voice in his head. Raph immediately froze and thought that over again and again. _Leo couldn't hear him?_ Don walked over to Leo and taped his should then handed him his shell phone. Leo turned his head to Don smiling and then looked down at the phone.

"W-Why can't he hear us?" Raph asked watching as Leo's face dropped. Don grabbed Leo's phone when Leo handed Don the phone again, and Don handed it to Raph not wanting to explain this a second time. Raph looked down at the phone.

 _'Leonardo, first of all don't panic. Its ok that you can't hear us. You have temporarily lost your hearing because of the Kraangs noise disrupt-or. Which there is nothing to fear because it_ _will_ _come back in time. All you have to do is keep acting normal and take good care of your ears. Now that you lost your hearing your ears shall be alittle more sensitive than before but on thing else should change.. Losing the able to hear doesn't affect you ability to read Thank Goodness! so we can still 'talk' to you by texting'_

Raph looked away from the phone and up at Leo ashy halted face. Don was standing by Leo silently watching Leo expression too before making his way out the room before he patted Leo's leg. Don walked by Raph and also patted his shoulder before leaving. Looking down Raph decided he should leave to for Leo to handle this alone if he wanted to. Raph turned around and opened the door until a muffled whimper stopped him. Turning around he saw Leo repeatedly and forcibly kept wiping his eyes as tears kept falling from his eyes. Turning to look back at the door Raph thought if he found out he couldn't hear no more he would want someone with them. Raph sighed and closed the door it was always him. Raph walked to Leo silently and stood in front of him, Leo didn't notice not one bit as he kept crying then wiping his closed eyes. Raph grabbed Leo's wrists to stop him wiping his eyes raw and set Leo's hand on his chest. Leo's head popped up to look at Raph's face. Raph gave him a small smile and wiped his eyes before pulling Leo in his chest and wrapping Leo in his arms. Leo was momentarily froze until he buried himself deeper into Raph's chest and continued crying as Raph rubbed his back.

 **It's been stuck in my head for a while, but I don't know, should I have it as the 2012 or 1987 TMNT? What do you think? put it in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, sorry for the misunderstanding he** **can't hear** **. He** **can speak** **, but would you speak? speaking and not being able to hear what you say? it's like listening to music and not hearing how you sound! wouldn't you be so self conscious that it would drive you insane? i know i wouldn't speak….**

Nothing ever changed. Well thats how it felt to Raph he would read the paper, Mikey would play his video games, Don would be in his lab and Leo would be meditating. Sure sometime he and Mikey would tell him his tv show is on or Mikey would prank Raph that ended with Raph chasing Mikey, and Mikey screaming out for Leo who would only just keep sitting and meditating as Mikey got dragged away by Raph. It was different but not unwanted. Master Splinter decide that now was the best time than ever to rely on our other season that majority on one. It was an awkward session, but yet strangely Master Splinter made it work.

"Hold your hand higher, Leonardo" Master Splinter instructed lifting up Leo's hands. Leo's head bowed as a blush crept across his face. Learning to rely on our other senses was very helpful and also lip reading was very helpful too. Raph learned that the hard way when he and Don got in an argument he said something Leo didn't agree with so in one clean sweep, he slapped the back of Raph's head. Raph being mad at the moment turned around and started yelling in Leo's face. Leo kept his cool face on, for that was not the way to cool Raph down, and he couldn't hear one word Raph was saying. He could only make out a few word like, seriously?!, ouch, crap!, pound, Don, and other things. When Raph was done Leo calmly took out his phone and began typing Raph waited for Leo to hand him his phone that surely had a long lecture on it, but Leo just turn and walked away phone still in his hand. Raph and Don stood there puzzled until Raph heard his shell phone go off walking to the table he found it under mounds and mound of paper. Picking up the phone it red.

' _Feel better now?'_

Raph stared down at the phone for awhile before texting.

' _Yes, very much so'_ Raph closed his phone with a sign. His phone went off again

' _Go apologize to Don'_ Raph scoffed at the text and then looked up. Don was back to typing on his computer ignoring his older brother's presence.

' _Why?,_ _￣︿￣'_ Raph text back

' _Because i said so'_

' _You did say shit, ╯ε ╰'_

' _Best check yourself'_ Raph smirked at the phone and then laughed before he eyed Don again. Standing up he walked to Don and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen Don, i'm sorry. I shouldn't of gotten mad at you" Raph apologized Don stopped typing and turned around

"It's ok" Don accept his apology without turning to face Raph. Raph's phone went off yet again.

'There you did it! now go make lunch i'm hungry ' Raph growled at his phone. It seems that his brother has gotten a little more sassy with this not being able to talk bizz.

"Better go before he starts sending you them long texts" Don laughed turning his head to look at Raph.

"Yeah, yeah whatever " Raph said as he walked out the lab and heading to the kitchen.

' _What are you and Mikey gonna cook?'_ Raph looked at the recently sent text. SMiling he texted back

' _What you mean Me and 'Mikey'?'_ Raph texted back standing in the kitchen waiting for the phone to go off yet again.

' _I'm not trusting you to COOK something! that will poison us for about a week. At least have Mikey supervise'_ Raph laughed at the text and began searching for some pots before answering his brother.

' _Don't need no supervisor'_ Ralph texted walking to the fridge to pull out the needed ingredients. The phone buzzed on the counter. Raph ran back to the phone and read the text.

' _I we want to live. You'll have a supervisor'_ Raph rolled his eyes and started cooking some meatloaf. Until Mikey came in jumping up and down then sat on the counter opposite of Raph. Raph turned around and asked.

"What are you doing?" mikey smiled

"Leo said you wanted me to supervise you" Raph turned around and eyed his big brother room. _So you want to play it this way?_ Raph smirked to himself and let Mikey stay, because after the 5th step he didn't know what to do and Mikey was glad to help. He hated when Leo was right, but yet he love him a little more because of that.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Come on get up'_

 _'I'm not gonna stop texting'_

 _'Mikey won't stop bugging me about you'_

 _'is your phone on silent?'_

 _'get your lazy but up'_

 _'I gonna call you...'_

 _'...Right (•-•)'_

 _'maybad...'_

 _'i'm gonna start sending weird text messages'_

 _'I'm warning you'_ Leo laid there silently at all the texts Raph had sent him about 2 hours ago when he was still asleep. Leo was happily waiting for one of those 'weird' texts Raph said he would send. His phone went off

 _'Get up, I want to see your beautiful smile'_ Leo stared at the text for what it seems like forever. Leo click on Raphs recently sent text message and text back.

 _'I'll be down in a sec'_ Raph laughed out loud at the text Leo sent them went back to eating his eggs and Bacon. His brother could be so silly at times. Raph waiting silently still eating until he was interrupted when crash noise and stuff falling over echoed through the quiet room. Raph stopped eating and walked out the kitchen to see Leo slammed his door close and a bunch of stuff slammed into the closed door. Leo turned his head to see Raph he smiled softly Raph laughed and smiled back. Leo walked down the stairs and waved to Raph Raph waved back. Together they both walked to the kitchen. Leo looked around and then pulled out his phone.

'Where is everyone?' Raph smiled at the text. He picked up his phone and texted back

' _They are still asleep'_

' _What but you said?'_

' _to get you outta bed'_

' _Why?'_

' _just because you can't hear doesn't mean you can skip mediation'_

' _Aww watching out for me huh?'_

' _U/-/U Whatever'_ Leo looked from his phone to see Raph smiling as he picked up his empty plate and throw it in the sink. His phone went off

' _Do you really think my smile beautiful?'_ Raph spit out his orange juice as he looked at the text then back at Leo who gave him a blushing smile. Raph's entire face went red as he quickly type and then ran off not making any eye contact as Raph zoomed passed him. Leo's phone went off in his hands.

' _Nabye'_ Leo smiled at the text he knew he got Raph when Raph couldn't text text back right.

 **1987-one, 2012-one. They both got one-to-one so I can this fanfic two times. One in the 2012, and one in the 1987 tmnt, then you'll can choose which one y'all like more. Some like Classic more than the 2012 (me), and some like the 2012 more than the classic. I'll finish this fanfic first then do the 87 fanfic..ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

' _Are you ok?'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:15 p.m.**_

' _yes, Raph...'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:15 p.m.**_

' _I could come and rub your back?'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:16p.m**_

' _no...thanks'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:16 p.m**_

' _wanna talk?'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:16p.m.**_

' _...'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:17 p.m.**_

' _yeah right.'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:18p.m**_

' _Raph, i'm ok promise'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:18p.m.**_

' _you sure? I could come back, no problem =)'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:18 p.m.**_

' _I'M FINE! just hang out with casey and forget about me =)'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:18 p.m**_

' _ok'_ _ **Sat 15, 1:18 p.m**_

Leo set his phone back down and smiled. Raph could worry so much over nothing very much like him. Some times it was cute other times it was annoying…...this is a cute going onto annoying time. Leo closed his eye and went back to mediating in the completely quite lair. Mikey went to hang out with Leather head, Don went to help Rockwell with a machine project, Master Splinter was enjoying time with April and her father, and Raph hanging out with Casey. While Leo was just here alone in the lair and having Raph text him every 2 milliseconds. Leo closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath.

"I don't know, Case. I don't feel right leaving him alone" Raph sighed looking at the last text message he sent Leo. Casey scoffed and laughed.

"I don't feel right leaving Don with Rockwell, but here I am" Casey smiled pointing to him and Raph. Raph signed and turn off his phone screen.

"Think I should go back" Raph signed Casey smirked and patted his back hard.

"Thats my girl" Casey chuckle as Raph shrugged Casey's hand off.

"Whatever, man" Raph scoffed rolling his eyes standing up and Casey following after.

"I'm gonna go, Thanks for at least sitting...with me Case" Raph thanked smiling softly at his best friend. Casey turned his head away from Raph doing a oh 'stop-flattering-me' motion while batting his eyelids fast.

"Oh, its nothing big boy" Casey said in the most girlish voice he could muster. Raph laughed and push him

"Well, ok, I gotta go" Raph said stepping down from the ledge and onto the building

"Wait!" Casey yelling turning around to face Raph

"Where Donnie and Rockwell?" Casey asked

"Down by the docks" Raph answered hiding his smirk as he walked away.

An hour went by before Leo open his eye and looked back down at his phone for any new text messages from Raph. None. Leo frowned and signed or that's what he hoped he did, he didn't really know cause he couldn't hear it. It would be awkward if it wasn't a signed, but no one was here so~. Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before he felt vibration going off by his legs. Picking up the phone and looking at the message it read.

' _Wanna watch a movie?'_ Leo smile softly

' _no thanks'_ Leo texted then set the phone down only to pick it back up

' _too bad '_ Leo looked at the text confused. _Too bad? what does he me-_ Leo was too caught up in the text he didn't notice a shadow rise above him and pick him up backwards then flip him over a shoulder. Leo looked and growled at Raph as he also picked up Leo's phone and walked to living room with Leo over his shoulder. Raph walked in the living and tossed Leo on the couch before making his way to the TV and putting in a CD. Leo sat down and pouted and watched as Raph put in a CD then walk to sit by Leo. Leo pulled out his phone and began typing fast.

' _you know i can't watch movies!'_

' _it's a silent film chill, fearless'_ Leo turned and glared at Raph's smug face Leo felt his phone vibrate again.

' _watching me ain't watching the movie'_ Leo blushed and pouted turning back to the movie something was going on a man turned sharply around glaring at a women before yelling something just have the scene cut off and words appear on the screen in black and grey.

' **You filthy whore! how dare you lie to Me! I your true love! who has cherish you, loved you, cared for you! You go and sleep with this filthy of a dog!'** Leo rolled his eyes sometimes silent movies could be more dramatic than the verbal ones. Leo picked up his phone and began typing.

' _does it bother you to watch silent movies?'_

' _no, i don't really care...sometime their more dramatic than the verbal . Are you ok?'_

' _yeah, yeah im fine just wondering'_

Leo set his phone down and started watching the movie as it got better and better throughout the minutes. The women who slept with 'trash bag' was a high school crush of hers. Who wistness a murmurer she commed, so to keep her safe she has to sleep with him. While her rich and famous husband is out across the country with their newborn and mid age whore of a daughter. And so while the wife is out killing and sleeping around, her husband is off being an assassin protecting his family. It was crazy and they still had 2 hour left! Leo started to gaze off as his vision of the tv started to blur every so often and in a last attempt Leo shook his head and stared at the tv before he fell to his side completely asleep on Raph's shoulder. Raph tensed but otherwise didn't move not one bit. Then later Raph fell asleep his head on Leo's which was on Raph's shoulder. Everyone came home and smiled at the two older brother Mikey went to get a blanket and wrapped it around them then went to bed just as his other brother and Master Splinter went to mediate some more.


End file.
